


Of Bright Eyes and Beaches

by Natasha_Rostova



Series: Of Bright Eyes [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: When one goes to the beach to curse at the universe, one doesn’t usually consider meeting a pretty girl instead.Fëanáro and Nerdanel first meet fic thing.





	1. Chapter 1

The bay was cold. Cold. Cold. Everything was so cold. The sand was sharp on his skin and the waves held an bitter pain. They stung Fëanáro’s feet with a harsh rhythm, pulling away only to return with more icy power. Even with his sandals on, Fëanáro could feel the endless pricks of the wet sand. 

Everything was cold. The island. The Valar. His father. Cold. Life itself seemed to hold him in an icy embrace, freezing everything he encountered. 

“Are you going to stand there all day or-” Fëanáro’s eyes snapped open as he whipped his head to the direction of the voice.

No less than 10 feet away stood a girl. Staring at him. She was ruffled in appearance, tousled hair the color of fire and wrinkled clothes. Along with this she carried a oversized shoulder bag, topped with one too many scrolls. In her arms she held a few books, along with two more scrolls. Despite all this Fëanáro would be lying if he said she wasn’t pretty. But nevertheless, pretty had very little to do with anything right now. How embarrassing, some handmaiden had been watching his silent agony. 

“How long have you been standing there.” He demanded. Perhaps he sounded harsher than intended but who cares. He was not in the mood for banter. She bit back a grin rather poorly. 

“Long enough.” She paused. And something shifted in her features as her eyes swept over him. Something akin to- “What you looking at out there?” She pointed her head to the ocean. Her features were soft and- 

“Nothing,” He ripped his eyes away from her, “I wasn’t looking at anything.” She didn’t move. Didn’t flinch despite his harsh tone. He could feel her stare, it wasn’t burning however. It felt- “Are you going to keep standing there, or am I grated some form of peace?” Who cares how it felt.

“Well, considering you are on my beach, I should be asking you the same.” Her tone was light, and Fëanáro heard the sound of her walking to him.

“It’s not your beach,” He fought back. Some nerve. Her beach. Technically it was all his. The eastern landsies technically fell under his rule. Father had granted them as a present. He heard her sit. Much closer to him than he would like. 

“No, but I spend most of my time here when I’m not working, and I’ve never encountered anyone else before. So I thought to myself. This beach is mine. As long as handsome strangers aren’t using it.” Fëanáro once again whipped his head in her direction. Only to find her, now sitting, staring at him, with some sort of amusement written on her face. He opened his mouth, but nothing came. That’s a first. She bit her lip, before continuing in her light hearted way. “So, are you going to tell me your name, or would you rather be strangers?” 

“You don’t know me?” How could anyone not know him? He was crown prince of the Noldor. He was first born to Finwe, King of their people. She laughed. Eyes crinkled and hand pulled to her face. When her laughter subsided, She looked at him with kindness in her eyes. Although Fëanáro could see mischief laced in her features.

“Are you a painter?” She questioned, her tone weaved with humor.

“No.” Fëanáro answered

“A sculptor?”

“No.” This time his answer was more agitated, he failed to see how this attributed to anything. She smiled brightly, perhaps mockingly. 

“Then no” She paused, as if telling a joke. “I have no idea who you are.” Her grin was all teeth and- 

Despite himself, a breathless laugh slipped out. 

“I am Fëanáro.” Her features softened. She was so. Soft. 

“Hello Fëanáro, I am Nerdanel Daughter of Mahtan.” Nerdanel. So many thoughts buzzed through his head at a name. What did it mean. Something stirred in him. He swallowed it. She patted the sand next to her, before her face turned more serious. “Now that we are acquainted, you may stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I may stay?” All at once he found the courage to press back. She laughed.

“Yes. I shall allow you to stay. As long as you help me. After all. I do require an assistant.” She shuffled among her papers. As if it were that easy.

“Help you?” A little over a minute ago he wanted nothing to do with her, and now she was asking for his help. And something in him wanted to help. Wanted to sit next to her. Wanted her to joke more. Wanted. How different from mere moments ago. Perhaps she knew spells of persuasion. Perhaps she was a Maia.

“Yes, help me.” She stated, sorting through her possessions again for a moment. Finally, Nerdanel pulled a scroll from the shuffle. 

Laying it out before her, Fëanáro noted a few things. One, the scroll was filled with various sketches of an elf. He had a sturdy build, deep eyes but most importantly, a beard? Two, Nerdanel was an artist. An incredible artist. Also, messy. But most importantly an artist.

“I am crafting a sculpture of my Father. I have yet to decide to make a bust or a full body sculpture,” Her eyes were focused on the scroll so intensely, Fëanáro could not help the pull that caused him to kneel next to her. “You see I’m still learning and I feel that crafting a full body sculpture may be outside my current abilities. Yet, I feel as if I won’t know until I try, but along with that, I cannot afford marble currently, and when I save up, it will be faster to create only a bust. But do I want faster or would I rather take it slow and learn?” She paused, pursing her lips. “So I thought to myself. I should find some alternatives to marble. That’s why I’m here, I’m finding some rocks. And trying to find inspiration for more sketches,”

If he had been anyone else, Fëanáro would not have been able to process what Nerdanel had said. For she had spoken so quickly and with such passion, moving from one thought to the next, she had barely paused for a breath. Luckily, Fëanáro was not just anyone, and he had often spoke in the same way. Still however, It was much to process, and Fëanáro wasn’t exactly sure what she was asking of him. 

“I suppose,” He started, before lifting his eyes to meet hers. Suddenly, all at once, Fëanáro saw her. Really saw her. Bright eyes. Bright green eyes filled with hope and compassion and curiosity and kindness. Her soft features. Kissed by light spots. He knew no elf before her with the markings littered across her cheeks. How did he miss those before? “I suppose…” Why has such a stranger ruined him so? He didn’t believe in bonds, he didn’t believe that the Valar created perfect pairs of people. He didn’t believe in love at first sight. Or love at all. Why then-

“You suppose what.” She said. The spell broke. With wide eyes Fëanáro pulled back to sit on his heels. 

“Why can’t you afford marble?” He changed the subject. Creating some space between them helped him regain composure. 

“Why would you ask something like that.” Nerdanel furrowed her brow. “I asked your opinion on rocks.” Fëanáro continued anyway. 

“No, you asked what I thought, that’s what I think. Why can’t you afford marble?” He pressed. Some fire rose in her eyes. Then quickly subsided. 

“I understand that you don’t enjoy being close to others, so I will allow you this.” She looked at her papers again, sorting. Distracting. “However, Don’t ask me personal questions again.” She stated sternly. As if lighting a flame, the warmth returned to her features. “So I’ll ask again, do you know any good sculpting rocks? I’m always open to others ideas.” Fëanáro blinked back surprise, aloof exterior melting again. 

“You. You what?” He stuttered.

“I understand you don’t like being close to others, I assume your aloof attitude with me is simply a way to deny friendship. Too late however. I have already decided we’re friends.” Nerdanel looked at him again. Bright eyes. He felt a sigh in his chest. He scoffed instead.

“And how do you know that? You just met me. I could have hundreds of friends.” She raised her eyebrows and her soft features melted into a deadpan expression.

“Have you met you? Because I’ve known you for less than ten moments, and you are terrible at interaction.” He wanted to protest. He did. But her expression was enough to tell him it wasn't up for debate. She was definitely a Maia. Perhaps she had the power of reading minds without them knowing. Or maybe he needed to practice small talk in the mirror later. 

“Okay fine.” Fëanáro mumbled. Nerdanel was still staring at him. She wanted an apology. Oh Eru. She didn’t let up. He caved. “I’m. I’m. I’m sorry for prying.” It came out pathetic and meek, and he was sure his voice cracked. Perhaps Manwë would finally do him a service and remove his soul this instant. Despite his inner warring, Nerdanel beamed. And all of it was gone. Bright eyes.

“See, this is easy!” Nerdanel returned work. “So you see I was thinking-“

He tried to listen, he really did, but the bay was so warm. The tree’s light was warm. Everything was warm. The sand soft underneath his feet, and the comforting waves lapped at the bay an arms length away. Nerdanel’s breathing was slow and soft, her voice so soothing and melodic and, and-  
And it felt like home somehow. 

Fëanáro pulled himself together, only to find her staring right back at him. Eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. Not pity or resentment. Filled with compassion and intelligence and something he couldn’t explain. Quickly he looked at the water, something akin to embarrassment filling him. A deep red seemed to absorb his very being. And Nerdanel just laughed.

Oh what a wonderful sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing feedback from you guys!


End file.
